Something Wicked
by NeonGirl14
Summary: Dean has a daughter and doesn't know it. Bobby knew the girls mother and is watching over her for the time being. When Dean figures out about her he takes her with him. But, how will he react to everything that goes on with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I silently crept down the stairs. I crouched down, I was close enough so I could see and hear them perfectly.

"Bobby, what was so important that you had to wake us up at this unholy hour?" The taller one asked.

"Do either of you remember Casey?" Bobby asked. Why was he asking about mom?

"The red head?" The shorter one asked.

"Yes." Bobby said glaring at him. "Did you to hook up let's say fifteen to sixteen years ago?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I think that's about right. Why?" The shorter one asked. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Casey was killed two night's ago. Her daughter that is a spitting image of you and is turning sixteen in a couple of months is-" Bobby stopped when he saw me. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in the guest room.

"Morgan!" Bobby yelled. I could hear the sounds of their footsteps as they got closer. I did the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do, I crawled up on the bed and cried. They were pounding on the door yelling my name ,but after a few hours they finally went away.

**The Next Morning**

Once the whole house was silent, I quietly got out of bed. I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans ,making sure my sai's and throwing stars weren't noticeable. As quietly as I could I walked down to the kitchen.

"Morgan?" said a male voice. I turned around to face my supposable father. Bobby was kidding when he said I was a spitting image of him. I had the same ruff dark brown hair and his square jaw line that appeared soft with my famine features. " My name is Dean." I bit back my gasp. "I take it you heard everything last night?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry about your mom." I nodded again. "Do you know what happen ,that night?"

"Dean!" Bobby snapped at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nescio quid sciat. Sicut et illa nocte mortuus est ante istum roges, Postume, quid accidit? Immo si non erat cum ea." Bobby said in Latin. Did they really think I was that stupid, that I didn't know Latin.

I translated the words in my head. _I don't know what all she knows. And her mother just died to night's ago, are you really going to ask her what happen? I don't even know if she was there when it happened. _Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Dean said. I put my hand up to my face, I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Let's go talk in the living room." Bobby said. I nodded. When we walked into the living room the taller one was sitting on the couch. I sat down beside him.

"Sam, Dean meet Morgan. Morgan meet Sam and Dean." Bobby said. Sam held out his hand, I shook it.

"Morgan, what all do you know?" Sam asked.

"She won't talk to anyone." Bobby said.

"It doesn't matter, she knows." Sam said.

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked.

"Bobby, would Casey have let her get a tattoo?" Sam asked. I bit my lip.

"No. Why?" Bobby said.

"So, if she got a tattoo she would have had to do it without her mother noticing and last night when she was running up the steps. I could have sworn I saw an anti-possession tattoo on her back." Sam said.

"Sam!" Bobby said ,but then looked at me.

"Morgan, do you have an anti-possession tattoo?" Dean asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Knowing there was know other way then to tell the truth about _some_ things.

"And you know everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you a hunter?"

"Yes."

"Did your mother know you knew?"

"No."

"Prove your a hunter."

"How?"

"How do you kill a vampire?" Sam asked.

"Cut off his head." I said in a obvious tone. Who doesn't know how to kill a vampire?

"That's not what I meant." Dean said. "All hunters have weapons on them at all times and i'm guessing you don't" I rolled my eyes at him. I took my switchblade out of my pocket.

Then I raised up my shirt to my stomach to show them my throwing stars, and raised up the bottom of my pant's to show them my sai's.

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"Yes, say we put of a few cans fifty feet away, would you be able to shoot everyone of them."

"Dean." Bobby said.

Dean took a deep breath. "You can go with us or can stay here. There's going to be demons everywhere to kill. So which is it, kid?"

"Go with you." I said smiling.

"Ok ,then. Go get your stuff together we're leaving in ten minutes." Dean said.

I ran up the steps and into the guest room. I grabbed my empty duffle bag and started stuffing my clothes and all my other stuff in it. Then I grabbed my backpack and got the gun under my pillow and the rest of the weapons I hid in the room. With one minute to spare I ran down to the living room.

"Ready to go, kid?" Dean asked. I nodded. I walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug.

"Be careful, Morgan." Bobby said.

"You to." I let go of him and walked to the car with Sam and Dean.

I got into the back seat and stretched out. As soon as they pulled out of Bobby's driveway ,Dean turned on the music.

**2 hours Later...**

"I have to pee." I said. Dean gave Sam an annoyed look.

"For the fifth time we will be at the hotel with in five minutes and Sam and I have to wait to." Dean said.

"Yeah. Well you two aren't a teenage girl on her period, now are you?" I said. That shut him up and he finally pulled into a gas station.

I practically jumped out of Dean's car. Then I ran strait inside the bathroom.

Once I was done using the bathroom ,I dragged my feet to the car just realizing how tired I was. No you have to stay awake!

I got into the back of the car.

"Here I got you a donut and a drink." Dean said. I smiled as he handed it back to me. Good, sugar should keep me awake.

I scarfed my donut down and sipped my drink to try make its sugar last.

"We're here." Dean said.

I looked up at the _Kalen's Inn _and waited in the car for Dean to go get a key. _  
_

After five minutes I heard, "Room 21." Dean said coming up behind us. We walked up to what seemed like a mile long set of stairs.

We all entered the room. There were two beds, a couch, a tiny tv, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Okay. So you get a bed and Dean and I will decide who gets the couch." Sam said.

"I can sleep on the couch." I protested.

"You look exhausted. When's the last time you slept anyways?" Dean asked.

"Last night." I lied.

"How many hours did you sleep last night?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I don't keep track of how many hours I sleep." I said.

"It don't matter. You're sleeping on that bed, end of discussion." Dean said. I sighed but laid down on the bed.

I could already feel my eyes drooping. A couple of seconds won't hurt. I slowly closed my eyes.

**Ok, so tell me what you think.**

**Like it? Hate it? **Review! :) 3

~NeonGirl14~


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's short ,but I have had major writer's block with this story. **

**Chapter 2**

_"Hello?" I said answering my phone. _

_"Hey, guess what we just heard?" Sophia asked. Sophia is my best friend and my hunting partner. _

_"Something about hunting or something about Derek." I said._

_"Sadly not about Derek." She said dramatically "Upside it is about hunting."_

_"K, well?" I said ,when she didn't say anything. _

_"Vampire nest in Las Vegas ,baby." She said. "I already got A in, you in?" A aka Ava ,is my other bestie and has been my hunting partner since seventh grade._

_"Of course." I said in a duh tone._

_"K, pick you up in five."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye." I pushed the **END **button and got my hunting stuff together. I walked down to the staircase and into the kitchen. _

_"Mom?"_

_"Hmmm...?"_

_"Ava and Sophia are staying at the cabin for a couple of days ,can I go?" I lied._

_"Sure, just be careful."_

_"K, love you."_

_"Bye, love you to." I walked out of the door and over to Sophia's car. As soon as my house was out of sight, A turned up the music. We were all three singing loudly and off-key ,the whole way to Las Vegas._

_"Oh my god." Sophia said ,amazed with the city. She wasn't the only one amazed ,the city was well amazing._

_"I know. Where are we getting a motel at?" I asked._

_"I don't know ,but we are in Vegas ,baby!" Sophia shouted._

_"Umm...we could stay at Carangans Cards and Hotel." Ava suggested._

_"Really, they couldn't think of something better that?" Sophia said pulling in to Caranagans._

_"Apparently, not." I said._

_"It was rhetorical." Sophia said._

_"I know." I said, as she put the car in park. I was-_

"Morgan, it's time to wake up." Sam said shaking me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"5:35."

"To early." I mumbled pulling the covers over my head.

"Come on." Sam said ,still shaking me. "You can go back to sleep in the car and if you get up now, i'll sneak you a coffee." He said the last part quietly.

"I'm up." I said sitting up in hurry. But, to my dismay bumping heads with Sam.

"Owww!" Sam yelled.

"Or not."

"What's going on in there?" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Sam and I yelled at the same time.

"Ok, so we're going clubbing tonight. So could you please, where something other than a pair of your ratty old jeans or a baggy t-shirt with holes in them."Sam said ,as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I won't wear my amazing clothes if you don't wear….that." I said motioning to his clothes and grabbing my bag, pushing past Dean, and into the bathroom.

I took about a ten minute long shower. Sam didn't want me to look like me ,so I won't look like me. I grabbed my bag and put on a tight red dress, that went mid-thigh. I curled my hair and put hoop ear rings in.

I got my make up out and after I was done with the basics I made sure my eye shadow and eye liner was super dark. I added a pair of four-inch heels and I was almost done.

I put my hair up making sure to not mess up the curls and got two knives and slid them into my hair looking like a hair piece. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom.

"We are goi-" Dean cut off mid-sentence and stared at me in shock ,Sam did the same.

"What are you wearing?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sam told me to." I blamed.

**So, tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was looking at the names for the episode and discovered that one of the episodes is actually name Something Wicked. So, while I was looking at the episodes I found one of my favorite episodes of Supernatural, What is and What Should Be, so I decided to write a chapter about it. I sadly do not own ****Supernatural, but I do own Morgan, her friends, her mom, and the plot**

**So, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I have been dying to post this chapter. I wrote it, like right after I posted my last chapter.**

**A Months Later...**

**Chapter 3**

"Answer you phone." I said annoyed.

"Yeah. You think it's for us? I don't see how, we ditched the plates and credit cards. See nothing to worry about. Hey, man chicks dig the danger vibe." Dean said, talking into the phone. I just rolled my eyes.

"Your kidding me, how could I? You got us searching like fifty miles of real state here." Dean said.

"Whats he saying? Put the phone on speaker." I said.

"Well that's where all the victims disappeared." Sam said through the phone.

"Well, I got diddly squat, what about you?" Dean said.

"Just one thing, right now. I am pretty sure we're hunting a Jinn." Sam said.

"A freaking genie?" Dean and I said at the same time.

"And what you think those suckers can really grant wishes?" Dean asked.

"I don't know ,I guess they're powerful enough. I mean, Jinn have been feeding off people for century's." Sam said.

"Okay, so where are the Jinn's layers' at?" I asked.

"They are usually in bigger places. The bigger the better, more places to hide." Sam said.

"There was a place ,a couple miles back." I said.

"We're going to go check it out." Dean said.

"Wait, no,no, no,no,no. Come pick me up first." Sam said.

"I'm sure its nothing we're just going to take a look around." Dean said, hanging up. It didn't take that long to get there, five minutes at the most. We pulled into a place that looked pretty abandon, then again most places do.

"Stay behind me." Dean whispered, silently walking into the building. We walked around for a bit and then I got this feeling like some_thing_ was watching me. I spun around, but didn't see anything. I slowly bent down and got my demon sia's.

"What is it?" Dean whispered.

"Nothing." I said hoping it was. Dean stopped and starred ahead. He knew, I knew something was in here. In a second, he spun into the hallway with me behind him, but once again nothing was there.

He motioned for me to go left and for him to go right. I started to get that feeling again, I spun around, but it was to late. The Jinn pinned me to the wall and pressed his blue hand to my head. That's when everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, I looked around and almost cried. I was back in my old bedroom, my bedroom in California. But, I was just at the Jinn's layer. What happened? Was this my wish?

That's when I heard the familiar sound of the pans sliding into each other, on top of the stove. I jumped out of my bed and ran down the familiar carpeted steps.

"Sweetheart, how many times have I told you not to run down those steps?" ,Mom asked from the kitchen. Mom?!

"Mom?" I asked, not believing it.

"What's wrong ,dear?" ,Mom asked. I ran through the living room, into the kitchen, and into my mothers' arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. I'm fine." I repeated, with tears in my eyes.

"Your still in your pajama's and you only have seven minutes left." ,Mom said disapprovingly.

"Seven minutes?" ,I asked, confused.

"Seven minutes, to go get ready for school." ,Mom said in an obvious tone.

"Can't I just stay here and hang out with you?" ,I asked hopefully.

"Not this again." ,She said sighing.

"Not what again?" ,I asked, once again confused.

"If people are making fun of you, it's because your slutty clothes, you were." ,Mom said, "I am honestly tired of your lies."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I don't want to here it. Now, go on to school." ,Mom said, "Do you still want to move in with your dad?"

"I don't know, i'll think about it?" What the heck is she talking about?! I ran up the steps into my old bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to my closet and decided ,she thinks I'm something i'm not.

I am going to be it. I threw open my closet door and grabbed a pair of short -shorts and a halter top. Within five minutes, I was ready to go, make-up and all. I walked into the garage and to my surprise found a blue mustang.

I looked around until I found the king ring.

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better." ,I muttered to myself. The whole way to school I blasted to Nicki Minaj.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


End file.
